warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:WARFRAME Wiki
Please limit comments to homepage related topics and follow the WARFRAME Wiki:Talk Page and Comment Policy. PvP in Homepage tiles I can't help but think that "Conclave" or "PvP" should be added the homepage tiles. I think that making a "Mechanics" redirection tile/page would be enough to scrap the "Foundry", "Rewards", and "Mastery Rank" tiles. This would leave one blank tile that could be filled with "Lore", "Relays" or something. Voltman (talk) 16:48, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :The only PvP page that is worth noting is the Conclave page, which is a mere Syndicate, which in turn is accessible in Syndicate which in turn accessible in Factions, which is one of the buttons in the homepage. On the other hand Foundry is pretty much the only page that is relevant to Blueprint and Market; Rewards being relevant to Login Rewards and all of them including Mastery Rank allow for quick lookups for new players. Lore is incomplete atm and Relay is just another Tileset. XV ChickenBar (talk) 19:34, June 23, 2015 (UTC) SO after doing a Mission my screen loads up UI main menu then goes pixalated then a weird red/grey Predator movie type text appears almost like its scanning for somthinhg then checked it then disapeared, What The F.???? no screen shots as yet Rhino & Trinity Prime News Trinity Prime access has ended. Rhino Prime and respective weapons will be vaulted:Last Chance for Rhino Prime in the Void. ~KettleTicket~ (talk) 20:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Update Warframe list There are quite a few frames that don't appear in the Warframe dropdown list under Basics in the wiki header. These pages exist and are as complete as the ones already in the list. I suspect their absence is because most people (including myself) don't know how to edit these lists. Could somebody either add these frames to the list, or reply with directions on how to edit those lists? Thank you, Dstarfire (talk) 06:15, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Limited to 10 items per "tab" :\ Flaicher (talk) 21:31, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Update console version numbers Consoles are on U19.13.1 since March 20. https://forums.warframe.com/topic/775063-ps4xb1-operation-the-pacifism-defect/ https://forums.warframe.com/topic/775071-ps4-the-pacifism-defect-u19131/ https://forums.warframe.com/topic/775067-xb1-the-pacifism-defect-19131/ —TheDefiant604 (talk • ) 18:38, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :Consoles are now on U21.3.0. :PS4 https://forums.warframe.com/topic/831229-chains-of-harrow-update-2130-hydroid-revisited/ :XB1 https://forums.warframe.com/topic/831228-chains-of-harrow-update-2130-hydroid-revisited/ :—TheDefiant604 (talk • ) 23:46, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Nintemdo Switch fortuna update. Will some one update the NSW port version and add a « Fortuna has arrived on Switch » new on the main page, please? Console version update Who is editing the main page? Because the ports versions are outdated, thanks. Blazerun19 (talk) 15:54, August 3, 2019 (UTC) The console versions need to be updated. Blazerun19 (talk) 13:06, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Adding Daily Tribute timer to front page? Can the Daily Tribute timer be visible on the front page for convenience? It's a small change but I think its a great QoL one. Cephalon Scientia 21:47, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :I added some, how do you like them? I worry that this is too basic or squished for being on the main-page, but did not want to use up too much space either? (see & ) :- Hennils (talk) 17:06, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::I just saw them, was thinking that it will show up at the top of the page, but I guess that would be a little intrusive. Looks great anyways! Thank you. ::Cephalon Scientia 17:32, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi guys, for me the sortie timer is off by 1 hour (checked with the worldstate.php ) ::Croquemorttime (talk) 11:12, December 9, 2019 (UTC) More social media links Just want to let admins know that there are official Warframe Discord (https://discord.gg/playwarframe) and Mixer (https://mixer.com/PlayWarframe) accounts. Maybe include Steam discussion forums if you could count it as one (https://steamcommunity.com/app/230410/discussions/). Cephalon Scientia 20:41, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :It's primarily meant to point towards a place for wiki-editors to coordinate. It originally linked to Special:Chat and nowadays goes to our discord server. Personally I don't want to add any additional links. :On a side note, there is nothing 'social' about the official warframe discord-server. :Hennils (talk) 21:45, December 29, 2019 (UTC)